


战争回忆录

by Ianlock



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Summary: 背景：有一个大政府（类似1984）统治英国，其反对者是自由派，双方进行了八年战争。地图上分为大政府控制区、自由派控制区和中立区。毁原著系列。这次是《无人幸免》。世界观庞大。更的很慢。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我。他们属于彼此。第一次用这种视角写，可能失控。感觉雷的可以不看。

今天是战争结束十周年纪念日。人头攒动，山呼海啸。我常常怀疑这些人欢呼的到底是什么，只是单纯的盛大还是自由派的理念，或者是对于大政府的厌恶。

不过或许都不是。他们欢呼的也许只是来之不易的和平。

作为一个研究这场持续八年的战争的历史学者，我一直小心翼翼的维持着中立的态度。中立，是的，我尽可能客观的去做研究，去书写历史，是自由派当权的当下学界里少数不批判大政府的人。但在我每发表一篇论文后总会有人来指责我。指责我的人或许曾是大政府一方的，也或许曾是自由派一方的。他们口诛笔伐，说我不曾尊重他们的牺牲和痛苦。在这些激烈的言论背后，其实只不过是这样一句话：“作为一个养尊处优的中立区精英，你从来不懂这场战争。”

我因为中立态度和中立区身份饱受指责。

但其实我比绝大多数人都了解这场战争。我曾见识过大政府的统治，也曾位居自由派的核心。我上过战场，也做过间谍。最后这些记录被永久封存起来，我改名换姓来到中立区开始新的生活——在战争结束前一年。自由派的人对此抱有默许甚至支持的态度。他们知道我曾目睹无数秘密，也早已厌倦不同的理念。我之所以尚还留在这里，是因为一个许诺。

我承诺过会在合适的时间将他们的故事公之于众，和战争里无数被掩埋的细节一起。

翻阅历史资料总让我想起过去。抹杀掉作为亲历者的自我，以旁观的口吻重新挖掘讲述。我会想起他们。想起不属于战争年代的安宁。他们来自那个我从未经历过的黄金年代，是一切美好的投影，是我誓死追随的人。但那些记载不止让我想起这些，它们还让我想起枪声、鲜血、无谓的牺牲、“糖面包”，将我带回噩梦里无尽的苦涩。我已经疲倦，在那段历史里反复回溯令我伤痕累累。

而现在或许是时候了。大政府的余党已经销声匿迹，自由派也已经建立了完整的社会秩序。他们会逐渐解密一些文件，包括我的身份。我同意了。但他们所将要解密的东西不包括我接下来要讲述的那些。

因为除我之外，知晓秘密的人都已经死了。他们的尸骨埋在地下，有的名字享尽哀荣，有的却被人遗忘。

如果我们曾有一丝幸运，写这本回忆录的就不该是我。

我的本名是伊恩·切斯特，战争年代的传奇狙击手，莫名消失的自由派成员，中校。

而我要讲述的，是一个在历史记载上被全盘抹去的“叛徒”的故事。

我的秘密，是我才是那个背叛者。

他的秘密，是他一直爱他。

这个故事讲述的不是战争，而是毁灭。


	2. Chapter 2

我出生在约克郡。一个普通的，曾经也是岁月静好的地方。家门口有一棵长了几百年的老树，树上挂着一些莫名其妙的小玩意儿，有时是烟斗，有时是玩具，有时甚至还会是球拍。约克郡的乡下的确是最完美的乡间风情画，我记得小时候打过滚的草坪上那些草茬温柔瘙痒的轻微刺痛感，记得清亮的溪水淌过脚边的冰凉温和的感觉。这里是如此平静，人们延续着过去几百年来一直拥有的平淡生活，三点一线，任何在外部世界发生的事情仿佛都不能动摇这里的规则。

约克郡是大政府控制区。

那些人们所熟知的，大政府永远没有少过的监视屏幕和街道上冷漠的宪兵也在我的记忆中留有一丝痕迹。但其实，身处其中的人并不厌恶这些。只要你不去谈论一些不该谈论的，只要你欣赏风景、享受平静的生活，你可以安安稳稳的活下去，很好地活下去。因为你非常安全。大政府的统治并非那么令人深恶痛绝的不堪。

我曾经将这些温暖的回忆告诉过Ben和Martin。他们什么都没有说。没有反驳。没有评价。也没有赞同。

当然，那是很后来的事了。

我本来会在约克郡普普通通的长大，然后在大政府里随意找到一个工作，然后结婚，就这么过完一生。Ben和Martin或许会继续他们的事业，留下更多作品，做自己想做的事，永远不必看见战场。

如果不出什么意外的话。

在我十二岁那年，意外降临——笼罩着全国的阴云骤降成狂风暴雨，大政府与自由派之间全面战争爆发。

【历史】

公元2024年4月26日，自由派在利物浦打响了第一枪。此前大政府与自由派虽早有摩擦，但每个地区的控制权易主基本都是私下进行，双方在武力方面都保持了尽可能的克制以避免平民的大量伤亡。但利物浦的战役彻底改变了这一局面。自由派率先打破这一共识，在一周之内拿下了这座城市。在历史上，利物浦一直是自由精神的象征之一，也是后来自由派的最重要精神代表城市之一。

利物浦战役伤亡人数已不可考，但据当时的记录，应该并未超过两百人。自由派虽然动武，但在火力使用上仍保持克制。

拿下利物浦后自由派立即发表声明称他们本不愿动用武力，此次实属逼不得已，希望能与大政府就此事进行具体商谈。大政府没有回应自由派的声明，正相反，留下的保密记录里显示，当时的领导人签署的是战争动员令。

在大政府方面签署战争动员令一天后，伯明翰爆发战役，大政府攻下这座城市并杀死了约三百名自由派成员，引发自由派内部动荡和恐慌。

在自由派紧接着召开的会议上，温和成员受到了主战成员的强烈打压，旁听民众对于主战观点的热情空前高涨。《战争动员令》顺利通过，当天晚9点，自由派向大政府宣战。

至此，战争全面爆发。

对于这场波及方方面面并永久改变了政治历史进程、长达八年的战争的起因至今未有定论。自由派攻打利物浦的原因已不可考，大政府为何放弃一直以来的谈判策略转而签署动员令的原因也没有得到记录。这是一个充满迷雾的事件，任何一点点改变就会让历史偏离本来的轨道，但战争还是发生了。

这场持续八年的战争将每一个普通人都拖了进去，留下了整个时代的怆痛。

战争爆发的消息传来的时候没有人当一回事。生活还是原本的生活。但很快，我们便无法再置身事外。大政府因为指挥失误丢掉了一个阵地，我所在的村庄离前线只剩四百米。炮火声不分早晚地咆哮，军队在互相拉锯中丢下成片成片的死伤。征兵令发到了每一户门口，从“预备役”变成“接受过军事训练的人”，再变成“二十岁以上”，“十六岁以上”。街道上的人流以肉眼可见的速度减少，每家每户房门紧闭。

我并不知道这场战争意味着什么，但我看见那些我曾流连的地方变成废土。寸草不生。炮弹爆炸后的碎片落在泥里。夜晚从窗户往外能清晰看见的火光。

最初的时候，这样的日子尚还可以忍受。

直到“鸟”的出现。

“鸟”是一种新型的可携带炸弹的无人机，用太阳能充电，一旦启动就无需降落充电，是无时不刻都盘旋在天上的“达摩克利斯之剑”。这是大政府放出来的，在战争初期曾让自由派损失惨重。但紧接着，自由派为了打破这种被动局面，调集了所有隶属于他们的计算机专家强行攻克了大政府分管“鸟”的系统，并且对它的核心代码造成了不可改变不可逆转的摧毁性损伤。

“鸟”失控了。

它们在天上乱飞，无法锁定攻击目标，但时不时的会对所有人无差别攻击。“鸟”所携带的炸弹里还包含无数锋锐的金属片，一旦被攻击，断无生还的可能。大政府无法负担回收“鸟”所需的工程量和代价，便放任它们呆在天上。被“鸟”攻击了的平民的家人可以向大政府申请一笔抚恤金，但是在战争年代，钱恰恰是最不值钱的东西。

十四岁生日那天我从床上醒来，没有看到母亲准备的生日礼物。正相反，我的房间里似乎少掉了几样东西。我揉着眼睛冲下楼：“妈？你是不是——”剩下的话卡在了喉咙里，我震惊的环顾四周，仿佛自己是从另一个世界中醒来的。客厅里只剩下几个鼓鼓囊囊的大背包，桌子上、茶几上许多物品都消失不见了，食物包也消失不见。“发生了什么？”我转向正背对着我努力把几件衣服塞进背包里的母亲，从震惊惶惑里问她。“没有发生什么，伊恩。”她没有回头看我，手上动作不停，语气轻柔，“回楼上去。”“你在收拾些什么，妈妈？”“一些待会儿要拿出去洗的东西，还有一些不要了的物资，待会儿会有人来回收。现在回楼上去，这个点儿你醒的太早了，趁着那边还没有开始打仗，先去再睡一会儿。”母亲说，给了我一个微笑，眼神督促着我重新回到我的卧室里。

我的确没有怎么睡醒。因此，当我把自己埋进温暖蓬松的被子里的时候，我迅速沉入了梦乡。

在那时我并不知道这是我最后一次有如此美妙的睡眠。此后没有了。不再有了。

在某一个喝得酩酊大醉的晚上，我对亦师亦父的Ben说了这几句话。他端着酒杯慢悠悠地回了句，当某样东西终结的时候，我们往往都意识不到这是它的终结。他说这些的时候目光看着一个平平无奇的杯子，我只知道那是他好不容易从黄金年代保留下来的。杯子上用黑色的马克笔写着一个烂大街的名字。

Martin。

Ben有一个几乎一模一样的杯子，放在遥不可及的书架顶端。我从没见他用过。

当我再次醒来的时候炮火声已经重新占据了耳朵。但有什么东西不一样了。空气里少了点东西。我走下楼去，证实了我的猜测：房子里除我之外空无一人。母亲和父亲一起走了。整条街上的其他人也走了。我是被“故意”留下的——厨房里的食物包更证实了这一点。

后来我知道了他们是怎么离开的，但仍然不知道为什么要留下我。放我去自由派？大概是的。在一些故事里，自由派的小孩总是过得比较快乐。Ben肯定过这种说法，但他说那是对于大多数人来说。

总要有些例外，对吧。

这次的炮火似乎格外猛烈，到了夜晚也没有消停，曳光弹拖着长长的尾巴划破保护色的夜空。这不太正常。夜晚的炮击多是象征性的，但这次明显是来真的。我隐约有着预感：这里的战役大概是要结束了。果不其然，在接近天亮的时候，大地的震动开始逐渐减弱，炸弹的声音也变得越来越微弱，直至完全停止，天地间在朝阳中重归一片恒久的寂静。千年以前日出的寂静。阳光照在这片土地上，也照在战场上。我并不习惯这样的安静，死一般的寂静，习惯了战场声音的人总是习惯性的从某些东西里寻找自己存在的证据。

约克郡陷落。

推开房门的是两个年轻人，穿着军装、端着步枪，但这掩盖不了他们脸上的稚气。他们大概二十出头。我的存在吓了他们一跳，这并不令人意外，毕竟以大政府的作风这里早就该是一座空城。他们大概是在怀疑这是个陷阱。我举起双手做出投降的姿势：“没有炸弹，也没有武器。我只是出于意外被留下来了。”他们的枪口略微压低了一点，迅速地交换着犹豫的目光，纠结于是否要相信我。终于，其中一人向另一人点头示意，随即摸出对讲机，按了几个键。

沉稳的声音从对讲机另一侧传来：“什么事？”“长官，我们发现了平民，是个孩子，应该是整座城里唯一剩下的人。我们不知道如何处置。”对讲机那端沉默了一小会儿：“带他回军营，直接来见我。”“是，长官。”

那是我第一次见到Ben。他没有穿军装，松松垮垮的普通运动服挂在身上，看上去并不像指挥官，但他所流露出的严肃、疏远、冷峻又让人无法怀疑。

“名字？”他问，语气并不重。

“伊恩，伊恩·切斯特。”我下意识的报出真名。

“年龄？”

“十四。”

“还很小。”他做记录的笔停顿了一下，“对自由派有什么看法？”

“没什么看法。”

“对大政府呢？”

“也没有。”

“如果你有机会回去，你会回去吗？”他问，目光紧紧地盯着我。

这是个要命的问题。我想了好一会儿。“我不知道，”最后我说，“但是我不会有机会回去的。假设不成立。”

“那不一定。”他放下笔，似乎对我的回答很满意，“你可以留下来。”

“留在哪里？”

“难民营。”他说，“我会让人带你去。现在你可以去门口找刚刚带你过来的那个士兵，告诉他你要去难民营找个住处，他会安排好的。”

我点点头，没敢问他要是我的回答并不令人满意会发生什么。

“好运，小家伙。”当我走到门口时，他突然在我背后说，还微笑着向我挥了挥手。

我离开Ben的办公室时差点撞上一个沙金色头发的男人。吸引我注意的不是那个人的打扮或者身高——吸引我注意的是他身上所流溢出的那种幸福和愉快，那种我从未见过、只在书里读到过的、从未属于战争年代的幸福和愉快。他的步伐也很轻快。我停下来，看见他走进了Ben的办公室。


	3. Chapter 3

难民营是按地区划分区域的。约克郡作为敌占区当然榜上无名。带我来的那个士兵——当然我现在知道了他叫道格拉斯——在营地里转了一圈，最后好不容易在南安普顿区域的边缘找到了空帐篷。道格拉斯走进去看了看，大约比划了一下长宽高，满意地点点头：“挺宽敞的，正合适。你带生活用品来没有？”我把背包卸下来，拉开拉链翻了翻，脸色变得有些难看，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。“没带要用的物资？”他看上去并不意外，“我猜到了。我马上去帮你领，别到处乱跑，这里的人对大政府统治区的人没什么好感，他们当中绝大多数的家都是在战争中被毁掉的，也在战争中失去了亲人。我很快就回来。”他短暂的笑了一下，没了头盔的遮挡，他看上去异常年轻，大概只有二十出头。

原来二十出头就是可以上战场的年纪了。

道格拉斯没有食言，他的确在二十分钟内背着行军床、提着一大袋物资回来了。“Sir特批给你的，”他大概是看出了我的疑惑，“我们的物资也没有你想的那么充裕。”“他为什么要特批给我？”我想起那个人身上并存的随意亲切和冷峻疏离。“谁知道呢，”道格拉斯耸耸肩，“或许只是看你还小。Sir从来都是个很善良的人。”“善良”，奇怪的形容，这个词从来都不应该被用来形容一位指挥官。“你说的Sir，叫什么名字？你为什么要一直用尊称？”“我就是不知道他的名字才一直用尊称啊，”道格拉斯想了想，”但我听到过Martin叫他Ben。鬼才知道这个名字是真是假。”“Martin？那又是谁？”“我忘了你不知道他。你看到他了的。你离开的时候他刚好进去。”“那个头发是沙金色的人吗？”我说，“他也是士兵吗？不像。”道格拉斯大笑：“不，他当然不是。他才是真正掌管军队的人。他是中将。但他不看重这个，为人也亲切，我们平时就直接叫他Martin了，反正他也不会生气。”“那Ben……？”“他职务不明。不过不低于上校就是了。Martin不在的时候往往是他代为镇守这里。他俩关系挺好的。”道格拉斯咕哝着，“大概是因为都是黄金年代的人吧。”语气中隐隐透出羡慕。

他们都是黄金年代的人。

这句话我一直牢记。我一直向往着那个只能从零星记录里窥探的黄金年代，贪婪的留恋着Ben和Martin身上残留的黄金年代的气息。他们与我们是不同的，区别肉眼可见。无论是谁都向往黄金年代，这与立场无关，人们只是向往自己不曾拥有的东西。而于我，Ben和Martin就代表了黄金年代，自他们之后，就再也没有了那个年代的影子。自由派永远也无法把那个时代带回来了。人无法两次踏入同一条河流。

Ben对于我的这些看法从来都很宽容，他只是会偶尔淡淡地纠正我一句“那个年代也不是你想的那么好”。我追问他为什么，他总说那个年代里也有很多身不由己的事发生，相爱之人也未必能够在一起。说这话时他闭着眼睛。Martin当时不在。我后来知道他在说他自己，也知道了他在想谁。

我也曾经对Martin说过这些，还将Ben的反应告诉了他。Martin不置可否，只是说Ben也不是不怀念。

当然，这些都是零散记忆里那些不属于战争的东西。仅有的。

但在当时，道格拉斯所说的“他们都是黄金年代的人”这句话仅仅只是略微触动了我。那是我还太小，还不足以理解“黄金年代”这四个字的意义，更无从理解道格拉斯语气中隐约的艳羡。

与我一起将帐篷布置完毕后道格拉斯满意地吹了声口哨，转身准备离开。突然，他想起什么似的转过头来说：“伊恩，有什么事可以来军营找我。我值勤的时间不多，大部分时候都在军营里，你跟守卫说你找道格拉斯·格兰特就行了。还有，叫我道奇就好。”说完他就转身走出帐篷，一刻也没有多做停留，连一个发问的机会都没留给我。

我在帐篷里走了几步，突然觉得这里无比陌生。

——这里是自由派的难民营，伊恩。

——你已经身处自由派控制区了，伊恩。

——妈妈已经走了，她留在大政府那边，你不会再见到她了，伊恩。

——事情不一样了，伊恩。

我走到打开的折叠床边，裹着衣服倒在床上，眼泪无声地流下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章不长，主要起过渡作用。
> 
> 感谢等我更文的GN。


End file.
